The present invention relates to blade mechanisms for a power tool, and more particularly for a band saw. Furthermore, the present invention, in one aspect, is a band saw with a blade installation mechanism and, in another aspect, is a band saw with a blade removal mechanism.
A band saw typically includes a drive wheel pulley, a motor coupled to the drive wheel pulley to drive the drive wheel pulley, a driven wheel pulley, and a continuous band saw blade looped around the drive wheel and the driven wheel. The band saw blade is rotatably mounted about the two wheels to effect a cutting action on a work piece. The tension created by looping the band saw blade about the two wheels provides that the band saw blade will remain in place between the two wheels. Due to the tension in the blade and the arrangement of components around the wheels, it is difficult for a user to insert or install the blade in the band saw and remove the blade from the band saw.